1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to percussion instrument actuators and, more particularly, to a drum beater pedal apparatus that is actuated by depressing the pedal's proximal end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pedal driven actuators for drum or cymbal beaters (or mallets) to play such a percussion instrument is well known. Such pedal driven actuators are commonly used with bass drums and are typically configured with a chain connected to both the pedal and the beater such that when a performer places his foot on the pedal and depresses the distal end of the pedal, relative to the performer, the chain moves the beater into the face of a drum. Repeatedly depressing the distal end of the pedal, however, generally requires the performer to use the toe area of the foot. Consequently, a problem which still exists is that the footwork required to repeatedly actuate a pedal driven actuator in this configuration often leads to improper posture and/or tendonitis in the performer's Achilles. Thus, there remains a need for a pedal apparatus for a drum beater that drives the drum actuator in response to pressure on its proximal end. It would be helpful if such a proximally actuated drum beater pedal apparatus included a spring mechanism to return the pedal to its initial, base position when manual pressure is removed. It would be additionally desirable for such a proximally actuated drum beater pedal apparatus to include a sliding member to transfer the motion from the pedal being depressed to a chain that drives the drum beater.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a proximally actuated drum beater pedal apparatus adapted receive manual pressure from a performer's heel and drive a drum actuator in response thereto. The primary components in Applicant's proximally actuated drum beater pedal apparatus are a pedal, a frame, a spring, and a sliding member. When in operation, the proximally actuated drum beater pedal apparatus enables a drum beater to be driven through a more ergonomical motion. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.